How To Be A Psychic
by Kandie-Spirit-Dragon
Summary: This is a story that the three of us made up. Yusuke and the gang have to tutor three new psychics and save the Spirit World! Can they do it? You tell me...
1. Introductions and Assigments

****

A/n: Well, it's up to me to start this story I suppose. First of all, there are three of us creating this story. I'm Karavelia. Um, I kind of don't know what to say for now, so, I'll just say; we don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I'm sorry if I sound very boring right now, I'm not good with first impressions... usually. Oh, and don't bug me because my name isn't desi! It's just a nickname!

How to be a Psychic- Chapter one

"Stupid science teacher... like I need to chop a frog to bits..." said our favorite delinquent hero.

"Yusuke! Yusuke, wait!"

A blue haired girl ran up in a school uniform carrying a large silver briefcase.

"I've got another message from Koenma! We have to get to Makai right now!"

"What's he so worked up about, Botan?"

"He said he'd explain later, so hop on! We have to find the other three."

A boat oar suddenly appeared in Botan's hand and Yusuke barely grabbed the flat end of the oar when Botan took off into the cover of the clouds.

"I already had an assignment for you today, but things crop up, so you will be taking both."

"Sheesh, you really should start paying me for this..." grumbled Yusuke.

"Your first," said Koenma, ignoring the statement, "is to stop a group of demons destroying the Spirit World."

"I thought the Human world was the favorite." Mumbled Kurama.

"The same thought ran through my head as well. I can't see why they would destroy the Spirit World. Anyway, your second assignment is to tutor some _very _special psychics."

"Tutor?! Geez, Go tell Genkai or something to do that! We're save-the-whatever-we're-saving people! We kick butt, not play school teacher!"

"Yusuke is right," announced Hiei, "I'm not going to be teaching some sniveling weasel how to throw a punch."

"Now, Hiei..." began Kurama.

"Shorty's right! I ain't gonna be teaching some little kids. I'm the toughest punk at Sarayashiki Jr. High, baby!" Said Kuwabara triumphantly.

"Geez, you people are too macho for your own good!!! You're going to have to tutor them whether you like it or not!" yelled Koenma. "George, go get them." He said into the phone on his desk. With in a minute, the blue oni walked in with three girls behind him.

"They," Koenma stated, "are your pupils. Casie," he said pointing to the tallest by about an inch who had black hair with pink tips at the bottom and brown eyes, "Ophelia," pointing to a slightly shorter girl who was of Chinese decent, also with black hair and brown eyes, "and Karavelia," he finished off, pointing to the third who was as tall as the second and who looked desi, again, with black hair and brown eyes. All were around 13 to 14 years old.

"They'll be able to help you with your first assignment, but you're going to have to help them."

"What abilities do you three have?" asked Kurama.

"I can manipulate light." Said Ophelia.

"Molecule manipulation and premonitions." Answered Casie

"I can create items with my spirit energy. Oh, and it's Kara for short" Said Kara.

"So, Koenma," started Yusuke, "how do we start?"

"Well, you'll just have to figure out for yourselves." Answered Koenma with a devious smile.

"Um, Yusuke?" asked Kara. "Where will we stay?"

"Somewhere..." Casie said obviously.

"Be more specific" Ophelia grumbled.

The group with three new members were walking to Genkai's place to ask advice about teaching.

"Uh, I don't really know." Answered Yusuke. "Hey, Hiei, where do you crash?"

"Genkai's forest. It has enough demons to last me years." Said Hiei with a smirk.

Ophelia and Casie exchanged glances and Kara shivered.

"Geez, why are you so mean to everybody, huh?" said Kuwabara, "Just because you're in a bad mood doesn't mean you have to freak the rest of us out!"

With in 15 minutes, they had arrived at the dojo.

"Hey, Genkai, you here?" bellowed Yusuke, knocking on the door.

The door slid open, revealing a short old woman, "Come in. What is it?"

"I've got three students and we don't know how to teach them."

"What are your names?" asked Genkai, turning towards us.

"Casie, Ophelia, Kara," answered Casie, Ophelia, and Kara.

"Well, I think you'll need a place to stay, so if you don't, I'm open." Genkai said, looking at each one carefully and making eye contact with a look as if she were reading our souls.

"You each seem to have a considerable amount of power. You three could be very strong."

"Thanks" the three girls mumbled looking slightly embarrassed as everyone was staring at them.

"So what do we do?" asked Yusuke.

"I suggest that you divide what they should learn amongst the four of you." Answered Genkai.

"You mean three." Said Hiei.

"No, four. You're going to have to do it, Hiei, whether you like it or not," snapped Genkai.

"Hn."

"What exactly do we teach them? Or is it supposed to be Sensei Urameshi, P.E., Sensei Kuwabara, Science and so on?" asked Yusuke sarcastically.

"Don't be an idiot." Retorted Genkai.

"Sorry," broke in Ophelia, "I thought you all would be teaching us how to fight and how to keep control and work on endurance and stuff."

"What's endurance again?" Casie whispered to Ophelia.

"It means the act, quality, or power of withstanding hardship or stress, smart one" Ophelia and Kurama explained at the same time.

"A lesson in being a teacher, Yusuke, listen to your student, you might learn something," said Genkai.

"That is very true," said Botan who just appeared behind Yusuke.

"AHH! Why do you always do that?!" yelled Yusuke.

"I had to bring your school papers, because Koenma forgot to give them to you. Here are your uniforms, too." Said Botan, handing Ophelia a stack of papers and Kara a stack of clothes.

"We're going to school?" blurted Casie. "No fair! This was supposed to be a break from it all!"

"What else would we do in the day?" said Kara.

"Where is the school anyway?" asked Ophelia.

"I got you girls bus passes, because it's a little while from here. You'll find out where the school is tomorrow," Botan answered.

"Where do we get on the bus?" asked Kara.

"On 5th Street" answered Botan.

"Where's 5th Street?"

"Down the road"

"What time are we supposed to be there?"

"7 sharp!"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome!"

"You ask too many questions," said Kuwabara.

"I do?" asked Kara.

"You know the saying," added Casie, "better safe than sorry!"

"Wait, I don't get it," said Kuwabara, "what does that have to do with it?"

"Say," said Yusuke, ignoring Kuwabara's confusion, "What grade are you guys in anyway?"

"8th," answered Ophelia.

"Whoa, you guys are short," said Yusuke.

"HEY!" The three girls shot back.

"Hey," said Kara, "this skirt is too short, are there any longer ones?"

****

To be Continued

A/n: These psychics seem human enough, but we still haven't seen what they can do. Can Yusuke and the gang teach these three properly? Will they be able to stop whoever it is that is going to destroy the Spirit World? Tune in next time on Yu Yu- ahem, I mean How to Be a Psychic! Please review by the way.


	2. Let's Test Endurance!

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm Bishounenlvr, or Ophelia, and I'm going to write this chapter! I hope you like it!!!

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

How to be a Psychic-Chapter two

"Get up" Ophelia threw a pillow at Casie's head, but she made it fly back.

"You know Casie, you really should get up. I don't think the detectives have much patience." Kara also urged her grumpy friend to get out of bed, but it seemed that she was not a morning person.

"Here goes." Ophelia closed her eyes and white light shot out of her fingertips.

"MY EYES!" Casie moaned and groggily got up, putting on her school uniform.

"There we go." Smiled Ophelia innocently. "Hey Kara, you ready to go?"

"Of course." Kara replied. "What shall we ride in today?"

"Ughh, make me a bed." Said Casie, rubbing her head. (haha it rhymes) Kara made a bed out of spirit energy, the purple waves translucent. They all hopped on, used to the normal routine.

"Hey everyone!" Casie had woken up by now, and waved to the students she saw below the flying bed. They all had powers of some sort though their physical appearance were the same as a normal human's.

"Our schedule puts us in the left corner labeled PAIN, Psychic and Intellectual Newbies."

"I'm not a nerd!" shouted Casie, things flying up because of her changing emotions.

"Settle down. At least we're in the "intellectual" part." Ophelia got off the floating bed, as did Kara and Casie.

"Good morning ladies." Kurama was dressed in a formal suit, carrying a brown briefcase and looking very much like a teacher, not a high school student.

"Good morning Kurama!" screeched Ophelia, her eyes going into pink hearts.

"Ehehee...good morning Ophelia." Kurama sweat dropped and backed into the classroom while Ophelia continued to gawk.

"We've got endurance first with Professor Hiei." said Kara.

"What if my makeup gets ruined? I have to look pretty for all these students." Casie scanned the campus, looking for a worthy subject.

"Get in here. Class is going to start." grumbled Hiei, leading them into a sandy arena.

"Lets see how strong you are. Go 20 laps. I don't care how you do it. You've got 5 minutes."

"5 minutes?!" screeched Casie.

"You've got molecular transferring power. Just move your particles and you'll zip right through. I've only got light." Ophelia sighed, and looked over to Kara.

"I'm going to try flying." she made some blue wings out of energy, and took off. Casie was also gone in a black blur, and Ophelia stood pondering.

"I know! How could I have not thought of this before..." 4 minutes later, everyone was gathered again.

"Hey! That's not fair." complained Casie. "Ophelia didn't move at all."

"Yes, I did. I can travel with light, the SPEED of light." she triumphantly retorted.

"Hmph. Now you get to fight me. Let's see how long you last." Hiei smirked with confidence, and went to the center of the arena. He drew his sword, its blade shining.

"Who wishes to die first?"

A/N: It was a bit short, but I promise that the Yu Yu Hakusho characters will be put in more. (smile) Thanks for reading!!! Tune in next time for...HOW TO BE A PSYCHIC!


	3. Spirit Energy

A/n: Thank you so much for reviewing! They were greatly appreciated! Thanks!

****

How to be Psychic- Chapter 3

"Honestly, I'm not a fan of dying...." Casie says nervously looking at the sword.

"But if I die then I can never be with Kurama!" Ophelia moaned.

"And I...well... I don't feel like dying!" Kara insisted.

"You think I care about all of that? You're here to learn something whether you like it or not. SO if not then stop wasting my time, I got better things to do." Hiei says grumpily.

"Ok! then! Thanks for you time! But I'm going to go now!" Casie says as she walks away. Kara then dragged her back. "Oh snapz."

"Fine! I'll go first!" Ophelia says reluctantly. "Ok what can we use? Any rules?"

"No, just do whatever you can."

"Ok, If I do die, Kara or Casie, tell Kurama that I love him!" Ophelia begs, as Casie and Kara burst into laughter.

"Ready yet?" Hiei says impatiently.

"Yeah!" Ophelia says as she tries to focus on doing some light attack. Hiei then speed off somewhere for a surprise attack, when they heard a voice in the distance.

"Hiei! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Botan yells as she speed towards them. "You know you can't possibly kill them you know? Do you have any ideas how much trouble we'd be in?"

"I seriously don't care, or want to do this," Hiei mumbled, obviously frustrated.

"Well you should care! It's a big responsibility."

"Is this going anywhere?"

"Yes, in fact it is, I've found a possible clue to find the villains!" Botan says happily as Fuu started to leap off of her shoulder into the air, it then landed on Yusuke, who was approaching.

"What's all of the noise here?" Kurama says as all of the detectives walked up to Botan.

"KURAMA!!! HI!!! HOW ARE YOU?" Ophelia screeched.

"Don't drool, Ophy..." Casie reminded.

"Er.. Hello Ophelia" Kurama says nervously.

"She found a clue," Kara points out, after ignoring the interruption. "Maybe we should go inside and look at this, or maybe tell us about it!"

"That's a great idea, Kara!" Botan says perkily, as everyone walked up to a nearby shed. "No need to raise suspicion!"

"FUU!!!" Fuu said happily bouncing around.

Botan then laid open her suitcase on the table,as everyone gathered around. She turned the knob and all of a sudden a great wave swept the room. She was now holding a blue ball of light in her hands.

"Wow, Botan, so you got a few powers? That's neat." Yusuke says sarcastically.

"Don't be an idiot Yusuke, it's a ball of spirit energy." Botan says irritated at Yusuke attitude.

"What does a ball of spirit energy have to do anything? Unless you snatched it from someone, I didn't know you had it in you Botan" Kuwabra said.

"WELL If YOU WOULD LET ME FINISH WITHOUT INTERRUPTING ME THEN MAYBE YOU WOULD KNOW WHAT IT HAS TO DO WITH!"

There was an awkward silence as Botan took in a few deep breaths.

"Fuu!" Fuu yelped.

"Yesterday, I was in Spirit World for a short while. I came across this on the floor, and so I tired to bring it up to you guys, and I guess I succeeded!"

Another awaked silence was followed as no one said anything.

"Fuu!" Fuu yelped once again, trying to avoid the awkward silences.

"You're trying to convince us that a ball of spirit energy was just found on the floor?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, but I don't believe it was there on purpose, because just as I approached, this one demon ran away. As for whosoever happened to the owner of this I have no idea..."

"Sounds like an overused plot." Yusuke muttered.

"But that doesn't explain one thing, What was the demon trying to do?" Kurama thought carefully.

"Maybe he was just a nutcase!" Casie stated.

"Most unlikely, although that does have a point"

"Or it could be that we have to figure out more clues to this!" Ophelia suggested.

"Yes, but until then we have no lead, so we'll just have to wait around" Botan said, "As for now, I'll just have to keep this safely." She finished as she put it back into the suitcase and shut it.

"You guys should probably go back to training or whatever you were doing before, just don't kill the girls. I've got to do some more work, on the other hand." Botan added as she walked out along with everybody else. Everybody said bye to Botan as she left on her oar, with the briefcase.

"Who wants to continue training?" Kara asked happily.

****

To be Continued

A/n: Ok, so we did add more of the Yyh characters, although I have no idea how to spell their names, because I'm not a YYh fan or know a lot about it. Got to give Kara props for the spirit ball idea, although I don't know if she was joking or not.... LoL! Ok well! Thanks for all of your time and all! Please review! Oh yay! And I get to say this now! TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR... um...What was the title again? Oh yeah! HOW TO BE PSYCHIC!


	4. Epic Battles and Senior Citizens

Kara here, writing again. It's my turn anyway. Now that I realize it, I'm not exactly portrayed very well in the story. I'll try to make myself a little more interesting, though, so, here I go. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and probably never will. Unfortunately.

How to Be Psychic Chapter Four

"So who will go first?" asked Hiei.

"I said I would, but if anyone else wants to go, go ahead!" Said Ophelia.

"I can go instead." Said Kara.

"Okay!" replied Ophelia, eagerly running to join Casie and give Kara a 'good luck' pat on the back, which truthfully wasn't very helpful.

"Just get it over with, this will help me in the future." Mumbled Kara to herself.

Professor Hiei began giving instructions. "Fight with whatever weapon you want. First one off the platform loses."

"What pla- oh..." said Kara, noticing that they were suddenly standing on a square white platform about three feet high.

"3...."

"Uh, okay." Said Kara with a bit of nervousness on her face.

"2..."

"GO KARA!" chanted Casie, "If she can't do it, maybe I can!"

"1."

"Gee, thanks, Casie." Sighed Kara. She then lunged with a long, blue lance (like in the middle ages, when they jousted). Hiei jumped forward and sliced the lance a few inches away from Kara's hands. Kara then let go of the lance, letting the momentum carry the hilt to make contact with Hiei's head. He quickly dodged and ran behind Kara. She had just turned around when Hiei pointed the sword at Kara's face.

"Hn, amateurs." Smirked Hiei.

"Excuse me?" retorted Kara, suddenly having a large blue-ish purple shield in her hand, blocking Hiei's sword. Hiei stepped back and seemingly waited for Kara's next attack.

"What are you waiting for?" said Hiei.

"Oh my gosh!" yelled Casie, making Kara jump from her trance of concentration, "you can see The Temple!"

At this Kara turned a pale pink as a temple on the left side of her forehead was throbbing.

"Are you just going to stand there and flunk? You will not pass unless you defeat me!" Yelled Hiei, his voice filled with anger and annoyance.

Kara then created a purple crossbow and aimed it at the professor. It looked normal enough except if you looked closely, where on the arrow was a small engine to increase the speed. Seeing this, Hiei began making himself a moving target. Kara then made another device appear on the arrow, took aim, and let go.

The arrow zoomed towards Hiei with incredible speed enough to match his own. He dodged and turned to Kara.

"If that was your best shot, that was pathetic."

"Who said it was my best shot?" said Kara, blinking innocently. Hiei then turned around as he heard a whooshing sound and dodged the arrow again.

"Seeking arrows. No doubt a desperate move." He then sliced the arrow cleanly in half, leaving a surprised and confused expression on the three girls' faces until Hiei bolted towards Kara, sword drawn. Instinctively Kara jumped back with the shield up but a little of her hair was sliced in the process, and stupidly, she had jumped off the platform.

"Oh... shoot, shoot, shoot!!! I'm so stupid!!" yelled Kara as she fell on the sand.

"Don't beat yourself up, Kara." Said Ophelia as and Casie ran over.

"It's just a grade. Besides, you did good!" Casie congratulated. "And If needed I can fix you hair!"

"Thanks." Mumbled Kara, obviously showing defeat on her face.

"Next student." Said Hiei, not looking the least bit tired, whereas Kara was out of breath and disheveled.

"I'll try now." Said Ophelia, clambering up on the platform.

"Good luck." Said Kara, walking back with Casie.

"Okay, so when do we start?" asked Ophelia.

"Now." Said Hiei. He then began to attack Ophelia with a series of blows, but fortunately Ophelia was moving with light itself. She moved fast enough to land a punch on Hiei's cheek.

"GO OPHELIA!" yelled Casie and Kara.

"Way to get him!" added Kara, noticing a lock of hair was shorter than the others.

"GO FOR THE NOSE!" yelled another voice.

At this everyone except Hiei and Ophelia (who were now going fist to fist) to look at the new person. A girl about the age of 7 with curly blond hair was watching the battle with extreme interest.

"Um, shouldn't she be somewhere else?" said Kara to Casie.

"I don't know."

Suddenly Kurama ran in towards the girl.

"Joni! You should not get out of class like that. You must never misuse your power! Now please go back to class."

"Yes, Kurama-sensei." Said the girl, poofing into silver dust that faded away.

"HI KURAMA!" yelled Ophelia. Suddenly the light attack Ophelia was concentrating on went out of control and knocked both opponents off the platform.

"And it is... a TIE!!!!" yelled Kara.

Kara was directing this to Hiei and Ophelia, but Ophelia had already ran over to Kurama.

"RING!!"

"If I am correct, you three will be with me." Said Kurama as Casie and Kara ran up.

"We'll walk with you!" said Ophelia happily.

"Alright, I need to speak with you three in private. Do not mention this to anyone nor talk about it." Said Kurama as he opened the door to his classroom.

Inside was Botan, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara. Botan had her briefcase with her again.

"Botan, take it out again, but be careful this time." Said Yusuke, "Kuwabara, make a barrier in this room. Last time over half the students sensed it."

"Right." Grunted Kuwabara.

"Here goes." Added Botan.

There was a great draft of air all about the room and a bright light. The spirit ball seemed to be glowing much brighter than before.

"Casie, will you please touch the orb?" asked Kurama in a sort of ordering tone.

"Why? It look... a little um..dangeruous..."

"Just do it please!" Botan begged.

Casie slowly walked up to it, slightly flinching at such an enormous amount of energy so close, and touched it with one finger. She shuddered and stared into space for a moment.

Then she fell to her knees and started gasping.

"What did you see?" asked Botan.

"I saw, this person. They had a dark red cape or something with four triangles making a box in the middle on the hood. They said 'Let this be a warning, detectives. Do not stop me if you favor your lives. The new psychics will not make a difference either. Make your decision by November 19.'"

"Did you see anything else?" asked Ophelia.

"Was there anything in the background, some clue?" added Kara.

"Well, the background was all plain white and it was kind of foggy at the edges."

"Wait," said Kara, "How do they know we're helping them?"

"Umm..." she began to ponder about the fact. "I don't know, hmm..." Ophelia said deep in thought.

"Maybe there is some way to track the person down through his energy ball, like his finger print." Said Kurama, "Plus, it's from someone human, because it is not demonic energy."

Botan then rummaged though a compartment in her briefcase and pulled out a dull silver box the size of a PS2 with a graph formatted scanner and a bunch of buttons.

"This," began Botan, "is a ki tracker. It's not very powerful, though, it can only track about 20 miles."

"And you didn't show us this before, why?" asked Yusuke.

"Eh heh, I forgot." Said Botan with a foolish smile.

She then placed the ball onto the scanner. A small 'beep' was heard and then a sudden high pitched wail was heard from the object. Everyone covered their ears.

"Whoever it is is 5 miles from here!" yelled Botan over the siren.

"Let's get going then!" yelled Kuwabara.

The group ran out of the room and out of the school, ordering a few of the other teachers to convince the students that this was a fire drill. As the students made their way to the field at one side of the school, the team made their way to the other where the exit was. Botan was now fiddling a bit more with the tracker and then directing them through the streets. They eventually stopped at a retirement home.

"This is it." Stated Botan.

"I don't feel anything from here." Said Kuwabara.

"Well, we'll just have to go in and look around anyway," said Ophelia.

To be Continued

Was the retirement home meant to throw them off the scent? Or is it the real deal? Who is this person that can leave such a powerful ball of energy as a message? Find out next time on How to be a Psychic!!!


End file.
